


Team Player

by darkavengerz (darkavenger)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ow." Tucker lands heavily, putting his hands out just in time to keep from overbalancing. Dazed, he blinks down at the dirt. A hand grabs at the bottom of his helmet and tilts his head up, forcing him to stare up into Felix's visor.</p><p>"Hmm," Felix says, considering, holding Tucker's head still as he tries to twist out of the mercenary's grip. "You know, I think I like you like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Player

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Tucker and the rest go to rescue the others, so before they know Felix is a backstabbing traitor. There's no plot. Really. If you're looking for plot, you're gonna be disappointed.

“ - fuck you, Felix."

"You know, you keep saying that and I'm going to have to take you up on the offer," Felix says, tone velvet as he bats the punch aside, then sidesteps Tucker’s attempt to rush him. The merc moves with a lazy grace and an economy of movement that would be breath-taking if it wasn't so fucking frustrating, brushing a hand teasing along Tucker's waist as he slips past another clumsy attack.

"What did you just say?" Tucker pauses, momentarily caught off guard - and that's all the advantage Felix needs to bring their impromptu little sparring match to a close. He swipes Tucker's legs out from under him, bringing the soldier to his knees.

"Ow." Tucker lands heavily, putting his hands out just in time to keep from overbalancing. Dazed, he blinks down at the dirt. A hand grabs at the bottom of his helmet and tilts his head up, forcing him to stare up into Felix's visor.

"Hmm," Felix says, considering, holding Tucker's head still as he tries to twist out of the mercenary's grip. "You know, I think I like you like this."

The prickly heat of embarrassment spreads over Tucker’s face, and he grabs angrily at Felix's wrist, grip tightening uselessly on armour that shields the brittle bones underneath. "Get the fuck off me, you perv."

Felix just laughs, irritating fuck that he is, laughs like Tucker's done something especially amusing, but he does let go and take a step back. "What, not interested all of a sudden? You want me to buy you a drink first?"

Tucker forces himself to his feet, legs shaking under him as overexerted muscles struggle to push up. Felix doesn't offer him a hand, and Tucker wouldn’t have taken it if he had. "Hey Felix? How about shutting up for once."

"Aw," Felix says, mocking. "What's the matter? Not feeling up to the challenge?"

“Oh, I can always get it up,” Tucker says, running his mouth off before he even knows what he’s saying.

“Really?” Felix purrs, the sound setting off all kinds of alarms and other less logical reactions in Tucker’s brain. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Bitch, I am not paying you for sex,” Tucker says, body still tensed and torn between conflicting impulses; fight or flight, or in this case, fight, flight or fuck.

Felix laughs at that too, sound sharp as one of his knives. “Oh, you’re funny. I’ve always liked that about you, Tucker.” His voice drops, and something in Tucker’s stomach drops with it, “But I’m not talking business right now, I’m talking pleasure.”

“What makes you think I’m even interested?” Tucker demands, crossing his arms across his chest in a move that is totally not even a little defensive. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of a big deal round here, I could sleep with anyone I wanted, so why the fuck would I sleep with you?”

"Please," Felix says, voice contemptuous and silky-smooth, "let's not pretend like I'm not the hottest piece of ass on this entire godforsaken planet." He takes a step closer, crowding Tucker, who jerks back in reflexive expectation of violence. Felix chuckles knowingly, slipping a hand up to curl around the back of Tucker's neck, fingers slipping into the vulnerable join between his helmet and back-plate in a move as flirtatious as it is threatening.  "So how about it?

“Not. Interested,” Tucker grits out, a shudder crawling down his spine as Felix squeezes down on his neck. He tells himself the racing of his heart is left-over adrenalin, nothing else. “I don’t fuck crazy.”

“Boring,” Felix says, sing-song, releasing Tucker and stepping away. He turns away, suddenly disinterested. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re all talk.”

And Tucker’s not disappointed that Felix is giving up, he’s not. And maybe a few years ago, he’d have just walked away, figured fuck it, what did it matter what someone thought of him, especially someone like Felix who isn’t even worth impressing. But lately he’s been all about proving himself, so he finds himself moving towards Felix when he should be running in the other direction, protesting, “Hey! I can walk the walk, I just don’t think you could keep up.”

“Oh,” Felix scoffs as he starts to walk away, not looking back to see if Tucker’s following, “believe me, I can handle it.”

“Yeah?” Tucker asks, grinning as he calls after Felix, “I got something for you to handle, baby. Bowchickawowow.”

“Wow, you know, generally I don’t start to regret sleeping with someone until after I’ve slept with them,” Felix says, picking up pace as he heads towards the barracks he and the Captains are quartered at.  He glances over his shoulder at Tucker. “Are you coming?”

 

“Woah,” Tucker says involuntarily, as he steps into after Felix into the merc’s quarters. “Uh, nice place.” He can’t hide the doubt in his voice as he glances round the suite. It’s way more utilitarian than Tucker had been expecting from Felix; the same bare walls and sparse furnishings as in his own quarters. The only ostentation is the weapons, hung up on the farthest wall in full display. Alien tech for the most part, weapons that were clearly never designed with human hands in mind; bulbous guns made of material reminiscent of the chitinous carapace of Earth beetles, weapons in shades of poisonous purples and dull greens, that glowed, the sickly light of plasma casting flickering shadows on the walls.

“Eh,” Felix shrugged, “it’s not much.” He follows Tucker’s gaze, “A small part of my collection.” It’s impossible to miss the smug, gloating tone in Felix’s voice.

“Nice,” Tucker says, politely, hoping Felix isn’t going to try and give him a tour of his odd, scavenger’s armoury.

“Yeah,” Felix acknowledges, tilting his head as he looks fondly at the array of weaponry, “they’re pretty fucking awesome.” He sighs lovingly.

“Yeah, okay,” Tucker says, losing patience, “do you want me to give you some privacy here?” It’s kinda gross, the way Felix is basically checking out the weapons, and Tucker wonders if he should be more concerned about the kind of things that get the guy off.

“Getting jealous?” Felix taunts, but he turns his attention back to Tucker, moving over and grabbing him by the hips to pull him close.

“Fuck no,” Tucker says, scowling ineffectively. “I just think there’s a line between kinky and just fucking scary, and that line is bringing anything that fires plasma needles into the bedroom.”

Felix just laughs, like he thinks Tucker is joking.

That does nothing to soothe the feeling of _ohfuckthisisabadidea_ that is growing stronger by the minute. “You fucking suck,” Tucker says with feeling, “and not in the good way either.”

Still laughing, Felix moves, pushing Tucker down, onto his bed. “The feeling is mutual,” he says, moving back and reaching up to pull his helmet off. Dark brown eyes glance slyly up at Tucker, like they can pierce right through his visor and Felix gives a slow smirk, hands drifting slowly to unfasten his chest piece. The armour drops to the floor moments later with a heavy clunk, and Felix kicks it carelessly out of the way, moving on to unbuckling his gauntlets.

Tucker swallows, mouth suddenly dry as he realises he’s staring. Hastily, he looks down and starts to fumble with his own armour, cursing as the release locks stick.

“Uh uh uh,” he hears Felix say in a reprimanding tone, and then the mercenary is at Tucker’s side, grabbing at his hands to hold them still.

“Huh?” Tucker looks up quizzically, “What gives?”

“I want you watching me,” Felix tells him, hands still wrapped around Tucker’s wrists. “You can get undressed after,” he smiles, eyes glinting in amusement, “I’ll even give you a hand since you’re struggling.”

“Wow, you’re such a tool,” Tucker says, but he doesn’t try to undress himself again when Felix lets him go.

“You can take this off now though,” Felix says, hands moving to Tucker’s helmet, fingers slipping under Tucker’s jaw as Felix deftly undoes the casket.

“Gee, thanks,” Tucker asks sarcastically, scowling to cover his nerves as Felix stares down at him appraisingly, one hand running over the close-shorn fuzz of his hair while his other hand cups Tucker’s chin, forcing his head up until his neck feels uncomfortably exposed. “That’s real big of you.”

“Just got to make sure your eyes are on me,” Felix says, bending down to capture Tucker’s mouth in a kiss, sharp teeth nipping at Tucker’s lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Felix kisses the same way he does everything else, all greedy and demanding, humming in pleasure against Tucker’s lips when he reaches up to grab at Felix’s hair. Tucker twists the fine strands round his hands and tugs, a little vicious, unsure if he wants to push Felix off him or pull him closer.

In the end, Felix makes the decision for him, breaking away from Tucker and backing off. “There,” he says, panting a little, lips red and wet with their shared spit, “that got your attention.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tucker says, impatient and already half-hard. “Now, how about we speed things up a little?”

“Hey,” Felix says, with a smirk, eyes on Tucker as he shucks the last pieces of his armour, until he’s clad only in his skin-tight bodysuit, “I just don’t want you finishing before we even get started. I know what your stamina’s like.”

“Oh shut up,” Tucker says, glaring at Felix, “I’m a lover, not a fighter. It’s a whole different skill set.”

“Sure,” Felix says, moving over to Tucker and straddling his lap, “whatever you say.”

“Oh, believe me,” Tucker says, hands settling on Felix’s waist, “I’ve got some hard proof I’m gonna show you, if you know what I mean.” He slides a hand down from Felix’s hip to cup the merc through his bodysuit, feeling the hardness there swelling against his palm. Felix moans, wanton and loud, rocking into the touch, and the sound has Tucker’s breath catching in his throat. He’s no fool, has watched enough porn to know when someone’s exaggerating, (and Felix is _always_ exaggerating), but that doesn’t mean it’s not hot as hell.

“Enough,” Felix says, suddenly, grabbing at Tucker’s wrist.

“Why?” Tucker asks, rubbing his palm slowly over the bulge with distinct satisfaction at the way it makes Felix buck his hips, “Scared you’re not going to be able to last?”

“Oh, we’re just getting started,” Felix says darkly, like it’s a threat or a promise, reaching round to grasp at the zipper at the back of his neck and tug it down. He peels the bodysuit off him. There’s still a deliberation to his undressing that makes it seem like a strip-tease, but there’s only so sexy removing a  undersuit designed to adhere to skin can be; the suit pulling free from him with obscene sucking noises.

“Hey, Felix?” Tucker asks, trying to keep a straight face as the merc almost falls off his lap trying to pull the suit down his legs and getting it caught round his feet. “Need a hand? You look like you’re having a hard time, in more ways than one if you know what I’m saying.”

“Oh, laugh it up,” Felix growls, narrowing his eyes at Tucker as he reaches down to yank the bunched fabric over his ankles. He wobbles, and Tucker puts out a hand to steady him, laughing as Felix shoots another hateful look up at him for the help. Perhaps Tucker should be feeling more worried, because even buck naked Felix can probably beat him up, his body lean with muscle and crisscrossed with scars, but it’s hard to take him serious right now, like this.

That stops as Felix surges back up, reclaiming Tucker’s lips in a biting kiss while his hands work at Tucker’s armour. He strips Tucker naked a lot quicker than he stripped himself, fast enough that Tucker’s left wondering how exactly he ended up flat on his back, naked, with an equally naked Felix leaning over him. “How the fuck did you even do that?” he manages, staring wide-eyed up at Felix.

“Practice,” Felix says, smugly.

“I just don’t see how you even got it all off while sat on me,” Tucker says, still dazed, “I mean, it just doesn’t seem physically possible.”

“Tucker,” Felix says, breath gusting against Tucker’s face as he leans lower over him.

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Tucker grins and raises an eyebrow in challenge, “Why don’t you make me?”

“Oh,” Felix breathes, eyes narrowing hungrily, “you’re going to regret saying that.”

“How about you hurry up and give me something to regret?” Tucker says, reaching up impatiently to pull Felix down, digging his fingers into Felix’s narrow hips,“so far it seems like you’re the one who’s all talk and no action.”

Felix allows Tucker to drag him down, and then they’re finally skin to skin. “I like to take my time.”

“Yeah, well I like getting to come,” Tucker tells him, breathless as he rocks up against Felix, his dick brushing against Felix’s own in a way that drags a needy whine from his throat. “And like, sometime today would be nice.”

“Would you quit complaining?,” Felix asks, sitting up and leaning over Tucker to grab something from behind the headboard, “Or at least shut up before I gag you.”

“Kinky,” Tucker mutters.

“Oh,” Felix gives a short laugh as he split open the condom packet and rolls it down onto Tucker in one swift movement, “You have no idea.”

Tucker keeps quiet, even though when it comes to weird sex he definitely gets the prize (hello, alien baby?). Still, alien sex aside, he’s maybe exaggerated a little about the extent of his sexual experience. Not that that’s any reflection on him! It’s kinda hard to get laid regularly when you’ve spent the majority of the last few years in the company of the same dozen other dudes. Not that he's not into _that,_ obviously he is, he's just not into _them_. So it’s been a while. Long enough for apprehension to mingle with anticipation, the two conflicting emotions working to keep him quiet even as Felix spares the barest amount of time on prepping himself (and yeah, Tucker would be feeling even more nervous if he was the one who was going to be getting fucked) before grabbing Tucker by the dick and pressing the head of his cock inside.

“Guh,” is all Tucker manages, as Felix slowly sinks down onto him.

Felix looks smugly pleased. Which is probably how he always looks, actually, and wow, Tucker really kinda hates him, but he does really like this, the tight, lube-slick warmth, the slight drag as Felix raises himself back up Tucker’s dick before slamming down.

“What’s that?” Felix asks, mockingly, as Tucker gasps out a ‘fuck’, hands flying without permission to land on Felix’s waist, “ I can’t hear you. You’re going to need to praise my awesome skills a little louder.”

“I said, fuck you,” Tucker retorts, cheeks flushing darker with embarrassment. Not the wisest response he guesses, since it’s the same comeback that got him into this situation in the first place.

“Can you?” Felix asks, raising an eyebrow before he grabs Tucker’s wrists and pins his arms back against the mattress. “So far it seems like you’re letting me do all the hard work.” He rocks his hips as he speaks, which is dirty tactics in Tucker’s book.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet,” Tucker says, thrusting up hard enough that Felix is knocked a little off-balance, because Tucker has some dirty tricks of his own. While Felix is steadying himself, Tucker frees a hand and reaches down to wrap it around Felix’s cock. “Last person to come wins.”

“Are you serious?” Felix asks, flatly.

“As a fucking heart attack,” Tucker tells him, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the head of Felix’s cock.

A pause, filled only with the ragged sound of both of their breathing, then, “ _Fine_ , challenge accepted,” Felix grits out, “prepare to be defeated.”

Tucker smirks, because this is one fight he wouldn’t mind losing. Not that he intends to just lie back and accept defeat, but there’s been worse things at stake. It’s hard to keep his mind on his hand, to keep the pace steady and pressure even, when Felix is doing his best to make him lose his mind, fucking him relentlessly into the mattress. It feels good, the tight heat along his length, the friction of Felix’s every rise and fall, but it must be good for Felix too, seeing the way his head tilts back, cheeks flushed and already dark eyes going darker as his pupils dilate in pleasure.Tucker’s breath catches in his throat, because he’s almost at the edge, every movement pushing him inevitably closer, and _fuck,_ he’s going to lose, Felix is going to be even _more_ annoying, but then he feels the way Felix’s whole body tenses, the way he clenches down tight.

“Ah!” Felix comes with gasp, eyes widening as if it crept up on him unexpectedly. His cum splatters across Tucker’s chest, creamy white against the dark brown of his skin. _Gross_ , Tucker thinks, although admittedly it's also hot.

“I win,” he tells Felix, not bothering to hide his smug grin as he flips them. The dazed post-orgasm expression clears off Felix’s face pretty quickly as Tucker’s words sink in, and damn, Tucker’s never seen anyone who just got laid look so pissed-off.

“Yeah, well, looks like you’re slow at everything,” Felix says, grumpily, fingers digging in painfully into Tucker’s hips, in a way that will leave bruises.

“Nah,” Tucker says, grinning as he thrusts, “I just have stamina.”

And then he shuts up. Because awesome staying power or not, he’s only human. One final thrust, and then he’s coming, shuddering as the pleasure rushes through him.He collapses onto Felix, arms giving out and breath gusting out in a sated sigh. “Fuck yeah.”

“Get the fuck off,” Felix mutters, pushing him off him.

Tucker rolls off him, pulling the condom off and knotting it before tossing it vaguely in the direction of Felix’s trashcan, then lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling in satisfaction. Not even the huffy silence from Felix’s side can ruin his post-coital glow. “That was fucking awesome,” he says contently, “I vote that’s how we solve all our fights from now on.”

Felix snorts, “Yeah, no. This is definitely not happening again.”

Tucker rolls his eyes, “You’re just pissed because you lost.”

“I didn’t lose,” Felix hisses, eyes narrowing.

“Uh, yeah you did,you agreed to the challenge,” Tucker reminds him, “Just face it. I beat you. At sex. Because I’m fucking awesome in bed.”

Felix kicks him out of the bed.

“Wow,” Tucker says bitterly, from Felix’s cold and uncarpeted floor, “you know, you’re a real sore loser.”

Felix glares at him from the bed. “Get out of my room.”

“Fine,” Tucker says, giving him a glare of his own. He looks at his discarded armour and grimaces at the thought of getting back in it, sweaty and sticky as he is. “Can I at least borrow some clothes?”

Felix looks like he’s going to refuse, just to be a dick, but then sighs and slips out of bed. “If it’ll get you out of here,” he says, moving over to his dresser and rummaging through the drawers.

While his back is turned, Tucker wipes his chest clean using Felix’s blanket, just to spite him.

“Here,” Felix turns just as Tucker finishes, and tosses him a clean tshirt and sweatpants.

“No underwear?” Tucker asks, as he pulls the tshirt on.

Felix just gives him a look.

“Alright, alright,” Tucker says, pulling on the pants. He wonders if Felix even owns underwear. “Are you always this rude to people after you sleep with them?”

Felix shrugs. “Sometimes I stab them.”

“Wow,” Tucker shakes his head, gathering his armour into his arms. “Well, this seems like my cue to leave.”

“Yeah, bye,” Felix says dismissively, opening the door.

“Let me know if you want a rematch,” Tucker says, as he goes out. The door slams in his face. “Best two out of three?” he shouts hopefully. In the corridor, a wide-eyed recruit stares at him and then at Felix’s door, clearly putting two and two together. Her eyes get wider. Tucker automatically leers, “Or we could always just go back to your place?”

She gives him a dubious look, and then scurries away.

“Or we could just get coffee?” Tucker calls after her hopefully. His helmet slips from the top of the pile of armour in his arms to bounce on the floor. He sighs, “Aw fuck.”


End file.
